CONTROL A Song Fic
by RenegadePhoenix
Summary: A dark song fic looking at the relationship between Vegeta and Frieza. The song used is Puddle of Mudd's "Control." Rape implied people. Please R & R!


Hey ya'll, I was listening to MTV when this song came on the air and for some reason the idea for a song fic just popped into my head. It's my first song fic so please be gentle even if it sucks. Maybe I'm nuts and should just stick to my more light-hearted fics. Oh, well...just tell me what you think of this.  
  
A.N.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Not the characters and not the song! Please don't hurt me because of this! *hides under her bed to escape any projectiles*  
  
The song is "Control" by Puddle of Mudd, who are the first ever hard rock boy band. Who'd a thunk something like that would ever happen, especially because Fred Durst brought 'em together and we all know how Freddy feels about boy bands.  
  
C O N T R O L  
  
FRIEZA'S POV  
  
I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
  
You look at me with such hate and anger, my little monkey prince, and it makes my heart jump and twitter with sadistic glee just like a young school girl's does when she sees her first love. I can also see the barely contained insanity in that cold onyx stare of yours; insanity that I have nurtured like a loving mother for my own twisted amusement and pleasure.  
  
You are such a delicious creature in your emotions and your passion, it was a stroke of genius on my part to keep you alive.  
  
VEGETA'S POV  
  
Lock me up inside ya dirty cage  
While I'm alone inside my mind  
  
You bastard, you Kami-damned, fucking bastard! May you rot in the darkest of hells for what you've done to me! You've trapped me in a cage of such vile perversions that if I fight for a thousand lifetimes, I will never escape my torment.  
  
The way you touch me with your cold hands...the feeling of you in my young body...the other cruel and sadistic things you do that make me shudder in remembrance...they are the bars that keep me trapped. I cannot get them out of my head no matter what I do and because of it, my screams of pain and the feelings of helplessness, rage and shame will echo forever in my mind.  
  
FRIEZA'S POV  
  
I like to teach you all the rules  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
  
I like to teach you, my pretty monkey. I like to teach you about pain and hate because they are the rules of which all creatures that are below me should live by, and you are most definitely below me, Vegeta, whether you believe so or not. And I so enjoy the lessons, as well, because of your deliciously provocative responses.  
  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
There ya secrets never shone  
  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
  
Oh, I most definitely need to feel you, my chibi Ouji. I love the feel of your lithe, strong, young body around me as I thrust violently into you over and over again. That deliciously tight feeling and the smell of your blood and your forced arousal when I make you enjoy it are the most natural of aphrodisiacs and the mere remembrance of them makes me want you all over again.  
  
That look on your face when I enter you again, so soon after the first time, as you lie broken and bleeding on the floor, is one that I will relish for all eternity.  
  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
It seems that my little saiya-jin whore has begun to rebel against me, the man who should be his God. I guess I hadn't broken him fully, after all...I much prefer it when they are totally broken after years of struggle. I guess he is more stubborn and has a stronger will than I imagined.  
  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve  
  
VEGETA'S POV  
  
I love the way  
You rape my skin  
I feel the hate  
You place inside  
I need to get your voice  
Out of my head  
'Cause I'm the guy  
You'll never find  
  
The only good thing that comes from your disgusting form of "punishment" is that I get stronger from each invasion, each hit, each scratch. I will beat you. Someday you will bow down to me, before I rip off your testicles and shove them down your throat. I'll make sure to keep you alive for as long as I can, so I can torture you in the most vile ways I can imagine and I have had an excellent teacher. But you know that already, don't you, for you were the one to teach me?  
  
The hate I feel inside is something that encompasses everything else I feel, even the elation of being able to destroy entire civilizations, being able to control the destinies of others, albeit only for a short  
time.  
  
That feeling grows as I can't get your motherfucking voice out of my head; I hear it constantly in my waking and nightly dreams. Sometimes it's soft and silky, others it's hard and angry; that high, almost feminine voice that mocks everything about my race and about me. The voice that calls me his "princely whore".  
  
I'm faking all of the rules  
There's no expressions  
On your face  
I'm hoping some day  
You will let me go  
Release me from  
My dirty cage  
  
You are starting to suspect me, aren't you, Frieza? You're starting to realize that I won't break no matter how many times I breakdown in front of you, screaming and crying in pain or fear. That I am only following your rules, because I want to live to see the day of your downfall and if there is any merciful being on high out there, I will be the one to orchestrate it.  
  
Maybe, then I will finally be able to release my demons, the ones that are slowly eating me from the inside out. Maybe, then I will be free of my dirty cage.  
  
I am not so confident, though, that it will happen. I am twisted inside, now and the face that stares back at me from the mirror is someone that I recognize, but barely. Have I always looked so? I wonder if my father and my mother would recognize me?  
  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve  
You and me  
  
FRIEZA'S POV  
  
I love the way  
You look at me  
I love the way  
You smack my as*  
I love the dirty things you do  
I have control of you  
  
He's such a little sneak, very subtle in his war against my control over him. I have taught him well, perhaps too well. He and his little monkey subjects are planning something. I know it, but I have yet to find out what exactly.  
  
But he has forgotten one important thing. I still control his life! I still control whether he lives or dies! I will teach him a lesson he will not soon forget, before he goes off on his mission to Arlia. I am his God, whether he wants to acknowledge it or not.  
  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the  
One for me, no  
  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve  
You and me  
  
You're not the one for me, no  



End file.
